The Shining Way by Dmytro Korchynskyi, 1
by The Marvelous Hen
Summary: The events are fabled, the toponyms are formal, the names are random, the coincidences are unintentional, the author is mad.


p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[If you'll notice any error, inform me please]/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Abstract/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The novel for housewives. The adventurous story about love with a detective plot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The events are fabled, the toponyms are formal, the names are random, the coincidences are unintentional, the author is mad./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There is an island in Atlantic Ocean. With a grave in its recess/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;". /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The gravestone has inscription: Unhappy unknown. It will be also written in our common grave. Ukrainian one. I fear it. I long a fame./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fame is the most important thing. The most important things in the world are irrational, weightless, uncatchable. Fame, love, beauty, soul, faith. Economics lies on them like on a rock. On September 11 an experiment proving it was made. That day three buildings and four airplanes were destroyed. Very important buildings and expensive airplanes. However, economics shouldn't experience these loses, for the surplus of American budget is abound $180 bln./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nevertheless, today we can go to this currency exchange stall and assure ourselves, that American economics is knocked down. For Americans are dismayed and confused. The digits of indices/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"are going down under the influence of events that can't be calculated, but only felt. Economists won't amend it. Poets are necessary, but they, /spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"darn/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" it, nowadays are all Muslims./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In autumn of 2001 my uncle Petro declaim such speeches to me and to the girl, who we picked up at the café at Lenin street a moment ago. Three of us fooled around the park near regional council. He already was 50 years old, and it was roughly a month after he was released from prison (the 6-th imprisonment), the girl devoured him with eyes and ears (if ears can devour), being excited of incomprehensible speech fluidity. An important feature of swindler is managing to speak hand/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"-/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"running and for a long time, without allowing listener to insert even one word, in that case an underdog is being hypnotized./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"However, uncle Petro wasn't a swindler, he was rather adventurer than/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"gangster. He was far from handsome one, always penniless, rarely free, but much younger women fancied the pants off him. He continued:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bush is a narrow-minded man, but he has still some rural acumen. He doesn't take care of economics. There are accountants for such purposes. He concerns with collective unconsciousness. He thinks not about raising Dow-Jones index, but about boosting faith. For it he withdrew from the MD-agreement. It wasn't Talibs who object this withdrawal, they didn't care. But all allies in anti-terrorist coalition were against it. It is intentional tactfulness. Americans should feel that they are independent on the world like it was before. And that the world is dependent on them. Wanting to rescue the economics, he doesn't want to fund it. Instead of it he'll fund missile defense with many billions. He'll fund the faith./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt;"span lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"«/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Where does it concern rockets?/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"»/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" – I thought. – /spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"«/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The girl is quite a bonny/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;".»/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;". Besides, I was the first who note her in café. An old repeat criminal used my inconvenience of debauching her in presence of Alla Ivanivna, who/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"was manager in the café. I lived with her. And only slept with others. She was older than/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"me by seven years, but I didn't care about this./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He is just from US of "reinforced regimen", that's why he knows so many about Americans. – I said to the girl./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Does it mean something, where from? – retorted the uncle. – US are global, thus they are everywhere. This year was filled by US and radical Muslims. Their affairs will be in schoolbooks. And we remain an "unhappy unknown" land. "Unhappy unknown" to such a hopeless extent, that there is a hope in this thing. The truth is that the God intentionally holds such uncared/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"lands in the bottommost drawer. Sometimes he takes one of them out by random, when he wants to undertake something really/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"colossal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We are the toys forgotten in the nooks,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Covered with powder, waiting for years/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"For Olympic children would compose of us/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Tragedy's plot on broken spines,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Necklaces would string of our hearts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He stopped to assess an effect. Some women can take up mainly with clever guys. They are aroused with complex sentences. This girl was from such kind of woman (the uncle didn't make mistake) – "unhappy unknown", forgotten in her dormitory, where bellowing is a main way of talking. And she met the person from another, better, big world, perhaps from very TV, she hasn't realized yet, that she was good for anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In the last delivery to lock-down/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;", /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"along with fat bacon, I sent him Hasids, so he continued with the piece from Islam history:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Arabia was "unhappy unknown", before God called it to memory. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was at the sidewalk of history, and everything important in the world took place somewhere else. Life went ahead in the affairs between Byzantians, Persia (Eranshahr) and barbarian Europe. If someone in that time had decided to forecast the events of seventh century, he wouldn't have even noted Arabia. The only man in the world, who suspected something was neither lawyer, nor economist, nor political expert, but the hermit-monophysite, who was keeping a fast in Arabian desert. Perhaps on the Earth of that days there was no more uninformed person but him. That was the reason why he defined young Muhammad as a future prophet. For specific spots on his body./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Arabians addressed themselves to 5-times prayer per day and in order to this turned the world on its head in unbelievably short time. When it was stabilized, the new "unhappy unknown" Mongols appeared and turned it again. For a long time forgotten Macedonia and Scandinavia, Ottoman Turks and American colonists lied about in the drawer./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"However, a sphere on which we are living is very small and there are ever less forgotten nations and lands remaining in the drawer. It means, that soon there will be our turn too. You should pray more times and don't take economics too seriously. "One sharp shooter is stronger than forty speakers."/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Besides we approached Region Painting Gallery, my parents took me here in childhood (naïve intellectuals!), and now (as it eventually appears) my fate have taken me here. I said:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hey, Let's go to museum!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Let's go – the girl answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unkle Petro screwed up the face:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Look around, what's a wonderful autumn impression! What for we need that dead, dust-covered museum impressionism?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There are trophy German romantic painters – I said – There're no impressionists./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He is not a visual learner,/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"like most lackeys of discourse – I informed the girl. – But museum dust is a methadone of gentleman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The uncle touched her face and turned to him./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Your melancholic beauty is so exquisite, you with the autumn background are the most tempting picture, I want to see no one else, moreover in this provincial collection./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adulation with women during the first two times works no worse than money, then you should go to expense or exploit marriage perspective)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And at that moment, we faced with her friend. Near 30 years, unlikeable, was going by, they haven't seen each other for a year, she again and finally returned from Yakutia where had worked as someone… While girls were exchanging with spit and exclamations, Uncle Petro suddenly was minded to go to museum, but only in the case of going together./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Look on the stone on her finger – he whispered on my ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her wedding ring had really huge, unwrought, perhaps Yakutian diamond. She hurried somewhere, but I kissed her diamonded hand and we go together to the museum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Uncle Petro slightly put one arm around the girl (to remember finally – Olena! – like that controller of OTC from railway-car repairing plantspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- my first and the last work) and he was looking for a long on "The rain on Paris suburb."/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What do you think, how much does it cost? – he turned to my side./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The canvas seems to be one point five/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"by one point two meters – I shrugged the shoulders. – If it had been Pissarro! However, the size is important./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No, not just it, but all of these/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"All the pictures? – girl Olena wondered./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perhaps, altogether they are more expensive than when are sold apart. Possible, one billion, - I said in the air and took Olena's friend's hand with the ring. – How is your name?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Natalka – she answered. For sure,/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"that's a given/spanspan lang="UK" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: UK;"!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Like most people on artistical gatherings, my uncle Petro and the girls remained dummily-concentrated mien. They were gazing paintings, I was gazing them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The most abstract human art, which in fact requires serious drill for comprehension is a music./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"However, the very experts and amateurs of music, even classical – the most numerous. I am acquainted with the profiteer (not of a top flight), he cries in opera. From tender emotion. I envy him. I'm not concern with enjoyment from opera sinning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Far less numerous are those who can understand poetry. Though it tries to reach the same effect as music, but with rathe simpler means. Maybe poetry is more difficult for except postures and intonations (which are details of music) comprises also a thought. Our one-dimension comrades exchange by postures and intonations in everyday life, not by thoughts. A thought is an unnecessary burden, difficulty. That's why there are not so many consumers of poetry./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thought, the least numerous are experts in painting. – I spoke this out, and the girl Natalka looked at me amazed. Painting should have been easier for comprehension, but not many perceive it./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I perceive, lied Natalka. – I like it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I thought, that I'd be very bored with her and smiled to her./span/p 


End file.
